falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Butch Harris
|tag skills = |derived = |proto = |dialogue =BUTCH.MSG |footer = }} |content2= |content3= |content4= }} Butch Harris is the owner of the Far Go Traders in the Hub in 2161. Background Butch Harris may be the leader of one of the Hub's big three caravans in name, but in fact, he's a figurehead. Butch has big dreams, but he's bitter and frustrated and also something of a coward. When Butch thinks he's on top of things, he swaggers a bit, and exhibits cocky and boisterous self-confidence. When things go wrong, though, he tends to lose control, talking loud and fast and not getting much done. All the real organizational and administrative work for the caravans is done by Rutger, his assistant. Butch is not that intelligent, and recent events have left him a bit paranoid. The Far Go traders have been having more than their fair share of hits from the mysterious force attacking the Hub's caravans.Fallout Official Survival Guide Before running the Far Go Traders in the Hub, Butch has lived in San Diego (some time before the sickness start and the exodus of all inhabitants) and after, he came to the Adytum of the Boneyard. In 2156, Butch made his way to the Hub and acquired the Far Go Traders, one of the three most important caravan companies of the Hub.BUTCH.MSG, line 176 He is a rather grumpy sort, probably due to many years of stress in his years of management. Butch thinks that he is the sheriff around the Hub, and will ask for delivering information to him, rather than Sheriff Greene. He is an old acquaintance of Elder John Maxson, though the two have not seen each other in a while. Starting a while before 2161, strange disappearances involving many of Butch's caravans have left him on edge, and eager to discover the possible killer. Out of irrational fear, he has turned to blaming the fabled deathclaw as the source of the disappearances. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Find the missing caravans: Butch asks the player to talk to a few different characters around town for more information on the matter. He does not particularly care who does the job, as long as it gets done. Tell me about Inventory Appearances Butch Harris appears in Fallout and is mentioned in Fallout Bible. Behind the scenes Butch Harris is voiced by Ron Perlman, also the narrator for Fallout and most of the other Fallout games. Gallery FO01 NPC Butch N.png| "What do I look like, a . . . a . . . one of those tourist things? Jeez." FO01 NPC Butch N.png| "Time is money. Chit-chat is not money. You here about the job or what?" FO01 NPC Butch G.png| "What's the . . . you agreed to a job without knowing what it is? Hot damn, you must be desperate. I like that!" FO01 NPC Butch B.png| "Listen you, I ain't scared. I'm . . . cautious. You'd be stupid not to be, with the Death Claw. Go talk to Beth, she'll tell ya more." Avatar-Butch.jpg|Butch's talking head Category:Fallout human characters Category:Fallout talking heads Category:Far Go Traders characters Category:Hub characters Category:Fallout Bible human characters de:Butch Harris es:Butch Harris ja:Butch Harris pl:Butch Harris ru:Бутч Харрис uk:Бутч Гарріс